Numerous bookcases exist which can be used to house or store books. Since most books are of similar sizes (in height and depth) and are dimensioned to be substantially self-supporting, bookcases have become quite standardized.
Recently, there has been an explosion of oversized books. Large format road atlases are a well-known example of such books. There are also a number of oversized versions of children's books which are increasingly being marketed and used by individuals, schools and libraries. Many of these oversized books are paperback; particularly because of their large format and relatively few pages, they tend to bend at the top if stood up on end. These books are also often too large to store on a standard bookshelf. Storing, indexing and retrieving such oversized books is problematical. At present, such books are often horizontally stacked in a pile to accommodate the small size of available shelving for books and to avoid bending. Horizontal stacking of books does not facilitate their easy retrieval. It is difficult to easily locate or retrieve books which are stacked in a pile.
The need exists for a bookcase which can house oversized books vertically, as well as for a method of easily locating such stored books.